un ángel en la opera
by luna-chan143
Summary: Christine toma una decisión.


**Un ángel en la opera**

**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**

**Un one shot que se me ocurrió apenas leí el final de este gran libro ya que apenas lo hojee me quede encantada con el fantasma, espero les guste es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja que debió terminar junta:**

_**Pov Christine: **_

_**Metida en mi camarín meditaba sobre los pasados sucesos en mi vida la llegada de my "ange de musique" enviado por mi generoso padre que jamás olvido su promesa, ese que escondido tras aquella mascarada de color blanco me había encantado con su canto, con su música con su amor que me confesara creo yo una noche, no sabía precisar ya que estaba recuerdo en su hogar en las catacumbas bajo el teatro.**_

_**Mis dedos tocaron después de que diera un suspiro de tristeza el cristal donde podía ver a la perfección mi rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño.**_

_**Ho pobre de mí que había estado dando vueltas en mi lecho, no de la emoción por mi supuesta huida de parís con Raoul el amor de mi juventud si no por la incertidumbre que se instaló en mi corazón cuando medite mejor las cosas, si huía de aquí no solo dejaría las noches de pesadillas atrás sino las maravillosas clases que tuve con mi "genio", las veces que me deleitaba con su canto, con su música, ho con su voz diciendo mi nombre con tanto cariño.**_

_**-ho pobre Erik-**_

_**Dije mientras mis lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos cansados.**_

_**-pobre de mí-**_

_**El dolor de privarme de su presencia a veces taciturna me mataba como el peor de los dolores imaginables.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Christine se recargo en el tocador llorando sus tristezas sin darse cuenta del hombre de vestiduras negras que desde las sombras sufría también.

_:)_

Más tarde para cuando el primer acto de la opera termino una vez más con la falta de su cantante estrella, el conde de chagny estaba en su palco tremendamente contrariado por el extraño comportamiento de su próxima esposa, ella le dijo "que me escuche cantar solo esta noche después huiremos juntos" pero toda las noches anteriores no se presentó en el escenario enviaba siempre a el director de la opera un papel con las palabras de su puño y letra_ "me temo que aún estoy indispuesta"_ claro siempre usando a madame giry como su mensajera.

Partiéndose la cabeza pensando el porqué de su auto encierro medito y si el fantasma le encerró de nuevo en su guarida…no eso no era posible, él una vez que había deseado hablar con ella se asomó por la rendija del picaporte y la vio hay en el tocador mirando con fijeza el reflejo un rato para después solo suspirar con decepción tal como si su reflejo no fuese lo que más deseaba ver.

El afectado se retiró se fue de nuevo a donde estaban los demás esperando el ya preparado segundo acto de la obra.

_:)_

En otro lado caminando de un lado a otro en perfecta línea recta el fantasma meditaba agitando su capa cuan terrible destino le esperaba cuando estaba solo y abandonado por su único y primer amor, todo por su apariencia que aterrorizaría a cualquiera, Pateo una piedra suelta de la pared que se cruzó en su camino con rabia.

Si solo dios le hubiese dado en vez de la voz de un ángel la cara de un querubín tan siquiera, una que no le diera vergüenza mostrar una que no causara dolor a los que amo antes a los que amaría después.

Los sollozos le destrozaban a tal grado que lo único que quería hacer era apartarse, su razonamiento le decía, le gritaba la orden de apartarse de esta escena que solo le hacía sentirse como como un mounstro como era ya lo usual.

-por favor-

Rogo la voz inconfundible de Christine desde el otro lado del espejo engañoso deteniéndolo de sus planes de marcharse.

-vuelve a mí-

El pensó que tal vez estaba Raoul con ella en el camarín y que a quien le rogaba con tanto fervor era a el apuesto conde no a el mounstro detrás del antifaz.

-por favor…Erik-

Se quedó hay de pie.

_**Christine pov:**_

_**No pude más en un arranque de desesperación tome el espejo y lo arañe como si con eso se abriera para mostrarme el sendero de regreso a él, tenía que intentarlo aunque fuese una vez solamente antes de ir y cumplir la promesa que ahora pesaba en mi como un lastre.**_

_**-por favor mi ángel-**_

_**Si rogando el no volvía a mí, nada lo haría tenía que resignarme y aceptar el futuro que antes escogí sin dudar, un mundo en la luz.**_

_**-entiendo que no quieras volver a verme, soy una mujer terrible lo se…pero por favor no me odies-**_

_**Roge recargando mi frente en el espejo susurrándole pidiéndole a dios que él me estuviera escuchando. **_

_**-adiós-**_

_**Susurre por última vez, me gire y me fui a tomar mi abrigo que descansaba sobre la mesa dándole una última mirada a el espejo me quede pensando antes imagine este día muuuy diferente en algunas ocasiones no pensé que me dolería dejar atrás a el fantasma de la ópera, por mi cabeza no cruzo siquiera el pensamiento de tristeza por este día que debía admitir deseaba no llegara tan pronto.**_

_**Pero ahora solo una palabra de parte de mi ángel y volvería a quedarme con él, aunque fuese encerrada en las trampillas pero con él en su compañía eso ya no significaba un miedo para mí.**_

_**-Christine-**_

_**Me detuve con la mano aun en el picaporte lista para desfilar mi cruel destino, su voz su hermosa voz había dicho mi nombre, acaso dios escucho mis plegarias y le envió conmigo a detenerme.**_

_**-Erik-**_

_**No medite de mis acciones simplemente fui a abrazarlo fuerte, tal vez temiendo que si no lo hacia el desaparecería definitivamente.**_

_**-eres tu verdad no es un sueño-**_

_**Su pecho vibro con una risa irónica por mis palabras.**_

_**-de verdad querida crees que mi voz serias capaz de escucharla en un sueño en vez de una pesadilla?-**_

_**Su tono de auto desprecio me provoco en vez de apartarme lo abrasara si era posible con más fuerza, no quería oírlo hablar a si de el mismo, su estado de fealdad no desmentía lo hermoso de su alma de sus sentimientos, yo me había enamorado de la voz del hermoso hombre que me había enseñado a cantar como los mismísimos ángeles, la apariencia era algo que iba y venía con los años pero el amor era algo que podía trascender y prevalecer igual sin importar el tiempo aun si alguno de los dos ya no estábamos con el otro.**_

_**Ya no me daba miedo admitirlo estaba enamorada del fantasma de la ópera, de aquel ser que aterrizaría a cualquiera.**_

_**-no digas eso por favor-**_

_**Le roge poniéndole un dedo en sus escasos labios.**_

_**-tú para mí no eres una pesadilla…si no un hermoso sueño-**_

_**Me sonroje jamás me había confesado.**_

_**-yo…yo si me voy de parís-**_

_**El me miro triste.**_

_**-pero no con Raoul-**_

_**Esto hizo el levantara la mirada.**_

_**-quiero que vengas conmigo-**_

_**Dije en un instante, dios había cambiado tan rápido de opinión ya que medite mientras daba mi discurso a él podrían descubrirlo un día y hacerle daño y así apartarlo de mí…no él debía cambiar de escondite.**_

_**-adonde Christine, no hay un lujar en el mundo lo bastante oscuro aparte de las catacumbas por supuesto que esconda mi desventura del mundo prejuicioso-**_

_**Tome sus manos.**_

_**-eso no es verdad, Erik por que pensar en vivir siempre en las sombras ven conmigo, encontraremos un lujar alejado de esa gente llena de prejuicios, donde tal como en estas catacumbas solo seamos los dos-**_

_**Le pedí con tal fervor que el simplemente mientras me miraba me pregunto aquello que me provoco una gran vergüenza.**_

_**-por qué querer que yo te siguiese como una sombra Christine?-**_

_**Me pregunto mientras me acercaba más él.**_

_**-que te alienta a tal descabellada acción? El agradecimiento?-**_

_**Mire el suelo.**_

_**-yo…yo si estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mí…pero no es ese sentimiento el que me impulsa a quererte conmigo como mi sombra-**_

_**Di un suspiro para armarme de valor.**_

_**-yo no te miento al decirte eso, por favor no pienses que mi confesión se trata de eso-**_

_**El asintió.**_

_**-yo…bueno yo-**_

_**Cerré la boca un momento.**_

_**-si?-**_

_**Pregunto el trazando para calamar mis nervios con su dedo una línea en mi mejilla.**_

_**-dilo querida y tal vez te siga-**_

_**Era mi imaginación ho eso lo dijo en un tono burlón.**_

_**-yo…Te amo-**_

_**Me di la vuelta con la cara como remolacha.**_

_**-qué?-**_

_**No podía pedirme que se lo repitiera.**_

_**-eso que yo te…quiero-**_

_**Lo último lo dije en voz muy baja pero el aun así me escucho.**_

_**-ho Christine-**_

_**Me abrazo con fuerza.**_

_**-con esa confesión te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo- **_

_**Fin pov **_

Afuera en la calle se escucharon los cascos del caballo en el que venía Raoul y Christine que estaba a punto de besar a su _"ange de musique" _entro en pánico, habría que darse prisa si aún querían lograr su huida.

-vamos-

Dijo jalando a Erik hacia el espejo.

-pero y-

Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido saco el pequeño papel que con anterioridad había escrito y lo dejo en la mesa.

Para cuando el conde de chagny entro a el camarín a buscar a su novia este en su lujar encontró la nota con las palabras _"perdón my querido amigo pero he tomado my decisión lo amo a él" _su primer pensamiento fue el fantasma había escrito tan desgarradoras palabras pero cuando vio la marca de la firma de Christine con dolor comprendió que fue verdad.

_:)_

El tiempo paso y por el teatro el tema del fantasma ya no fue noticia, entre las bailarinas el chisme del plantón que la corista tuvo con el apuesto y codiciado conde de chagny corrió como pólvora y fuego, muchas la compadecían mira que dejar un partidazo como lo era el susodicho sí que debía estar loca.

La más favorecida fue la Carlota que vio su destino como prima donna avanzar en vez de quedarse estancado y por qué no ambicionaba en cada presentación agradar los ojos del deprimido conde.

Con el tiempo corrido no vinieron los arrepentimientos sino la libertad para Christine que vio su destino en vez de oscuro muy brillante; después de su huida por el espejo se habían quedado en la catacumbas un tiempo mientras los rumores de su desaparición cobraban fuerza.

La gente supersticiosa dijo que ella cayó en desgracia culpa del fantasma y nadien se atrevía a entrar a su camarín aterrados de tener su mismo destino por lo que nadien descubrió el misterio del engañoso espejo.

Fue en una noche que Erik cumplió su promesa de irse de parís con ella a una mancion cerca del mar de Londres una residencia lejos de la gente donde Erik podía ver la luz del sol sin temer por el horror de la gente.

En un principio la gente no vio con buenos ojos que una mujer viviera sola en una casa tan lejos de sociedad pero ella cuando iba por las tiendas a comprar alimentos solo decía que a ella le gustaba vivir a si ya que sabía que no estaba sola no ya no.

-la cena está casi lista cariño-

Grito al hombre en el jardín que estaba cepillando al caballo blanco de nombre cesar.

-ya voy-

Respondió el, Hubo un pequeño ruido ella suspiro y se giró al moisés de su derecha, ella ya no estaba sola ya su vida había cambiado para bien gracias a un ángel en la ópera.

_**Y fin mis queridos lectores espero les gustase este final alterno a ese fantástico libro no se ustedes pero yo pienso debió terminar así bueno sin nada más que decir hasta la próxima bye, bye. **_


End file.
